The application relates to a pipe fitting wherein a nut carries a spring washer, and the spring washer drives an intermediate member to in turn compress a seal to seal against both components of the pipe fitting.
Pipe fittings are utilized to connect pipes to end fittings, such as plumbing fittings. There are several types of pipe materials and types that are commonly utilized in modern fluid-handling systems such as plumbing. In general, each of these distinct pipe types have required distinct fittings.
Generally, the fittings in the prior art include a nut that carries a spring washer of some sort to lock the nut to an underlying pipe. The fitting is then threaded onto mating threads on an end fitting. One deficiency with these structures is that distinct pipe fittings are required for each of the several pipe types. It would be desirable to have a more universal fitting such that fewer components are necessary to connect any number of pipe types.